Dernière Ligne Droite
by liuanne
Summary: Treize heures tapantes, le rendu de dossier à lieu dans exactement trois heures et Oikawa débarque, parfaitement serein, au milieu du chantier qu'est devenu sa classe, pour poser La Question Qu'on Ne Pose Pas : "Alors vous en êtes où dans vos projets ?"


HI je suis de retour avec cette fois DEUX JOURS de retard, eh oui tant qu'à faire...

Toujours dans le cadre de l'OS Week dont je remets les thèmes si ça vous intéresse :

Day 1 : Never I have Ever / Cinema

Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / **Art**

Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song

Day 4 : Seeing Red / Boundaries

Day 5 : Without / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing How

Day 7 : Remorse / Plans

J'ai donc choisi le thème "Art" pour aujourd'hui parce qu'en tant qu'étudiante en arts appliqués qui se respecte, je me devais de parler un peu de notre terrible quotidien. Il s'agit donc d'un UA où ils sont étudiants en Art (et tous dans la même classe fuck les écarts d'âge haha)

Spéciale dédicace à Mila et Lou (qui sauront reconnaître une des anecdotes hahAHHAHAHA) et à Amélie qui m'en a également fourni deux, vous êtes les best et je vous aime d'amour c:

Sinon mon merci habituel à **CATHARSIS** pour le soutient moral, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas sans toi ahlala jtm

J'hésite à mettre un warning pour personnages stupides mais je pense que vous êtes habitués.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Treize heures tapantes, le rendu de dossier a lieu dans exactement trois heures et Oikawa débarque, parfaitement serein, au milieu du chantier qu'est devenu sa classe, pour poser La Question Qu'on Ne Pose Pas.

— Alors vous en êtes où dans vos projets ?

Une série de regards noirs vient soulever la cruauté de sa question. Oikawa ravale un ricanement et leur offre un regard compatissant. Il a lui-même terminé de peaufiner son format raisin la veille, à une heure raisonnable — et il ne s'en est même pas venté sur la conversation de classe, ayant encore un peu de pitié pour les pauvres âmes qui y passeront la nuit.

En bon délégué, il ne fera preuve aujourd'hui que de bienveillance.

— Moi, j'ai presque terminé, fait savoir Hanamaki avec un air très satisfait.

Matsukawa jette un coup d'œil à sa production et laisser échapper un petit rire.

— Pas sûr que le prof ou qui que ce soit ici soit prêt pour un tel chef d'œuvre, dit-il.

— Allons, tu me flattes, répond Hanamaki avec un clin d'œil amusé. Mais tu sous-estimes nos pauvres camarades. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont plus fins qu'ils en ont l'air.

Son regard passe néanmoins sur la table voisine, où Kyoutani manque de perdre un œil en cassant sa lame de cutter dans le mauvais sens, l'éjectant vers son visage sous le regard affligé de Yahaba, et il se ravise.

— Ou peut-être pas, reprend Hanamaki avec un calme feint.

— Je peux ? se permet Oikawa, sortant de son sac un thermostat pour se servir un peu de thé.

Alors qu'il verse la boisson dans son bouchon en toute tranquillité, il remarque l'air outré d'Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

— Si je peux me permettre, commence le premier, je pense que certaines personnes ont plus besoin de ton regard aguerri, mon cher Oikawa.

— C'est pas qu'on refuse ton aide, hein, continue le second, mais il y en a ici qui ont vraiment besoin de ton attention, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils se mettent à ricaner tous les deux alors qu'Oikawa hausse un sourcil, interrogatif. Puis il suit leurs regards et repère Iwaizumi, assis deux tables plus loin, l'air si pris dans son travail qu'un avion pourrait leur foncer dessus et démolir la moitié du bâtiment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, fait Oikawa avec un haussement d'épaules. Iwa a presque terminé. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il ne restait que deux ou trois retouches.

— Deux ou trois retouches, reprend Matsukawa avec un air hilare.

Oikawa remarque du coin de l'œil Kyoutani, en train de s'agiter sur son siège en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il a l'air assez perturbé, lui aussi. Enfin bon, c'est monnaie courante avec les rendus de dossiers. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de morts, c'est que tout va bien.

Tout de même intrigué par le comportement de ses camarades, Oikawa s'approche discrètement d'Iwaizumi, son thé à la main. Vu qu'il ne semble pas remarquer sa présence, Oikawa se permet de lui toucher l'épaule (y déposant bien toute la main, après tout s'il peut en profiter pour tâter un peu ses muscles, il ne va pas se priver). Iwaizumi est pris d'un violent sursaut et se retourne vers Oikawa avec un regard fou, comme si ce dernier s'était transformé en sorte d'alien.

— Éloigne-toi immédiatement, grogne Iwaizumi, pointant du doigt la tasse de thé d'Oikawa. Si tu m'approches avec ce truc dans les mains, je te bute.

— Vous voyez qu'il est en forme, ricane Oikawa en s'adressant au reste de la classe. Des menaces de mort en ce doux début d'après-midi, Iwa ? C'est pas très sympa, moi qui venais t'aider.

Iwaizumi soupire, et porte ses mains à ses tempes, ce qui semble tout de même légèrement exagéré.

— Arrête de faire genre, continue Oikawa. Ou bien c'est mon incroyable beauté qui t'éblouit ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

— S'il te plaît, un autre jour, marmonne son ami en reprenant son pinceau pour se pencher à nouveau sur son travail. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, là.

— Allez, tu m'ignores, ou quoi ? Tu avais presque fini, hier et—

Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il pose enfin les yeux sur le travail de son ami d'enfance. Qui n'a visiblement aucun rapport avec celui sur lequel il bossait la veille. Enfin, la structure reste la même, Oikawa la reconnaît, car ils ont ensemble vu et revu les lignes principales et la composition du dessin, mais toute ressemblance s'arrête là. Pour le reste, on a l'impression qu'un gosse de six ans a essayé de barbouiller avec de l'acrylique un peu partout.

Silencieusement, Oikawa se retourne vers le reste de la classe. Tout le monde se met alors à fixer Kyoutani en même temps, dans un mouvement si parfait qu'il semble avoir été répété avant.

— Désolé… grogne Kyoutani, qui ose à peine regarder en leur direction.

— Excuse-moi, tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de volonté, non ? s'exclame Yahaba, qui ne peut décidément pas rester silencieux lorsque Kyoutani est impliqué. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, à la place d'Iwaizumi je ne l'aurais pas aussi bien pris.

— Désolé, Iwaizumi, répète-t-il d'un ton las, probablement pour la cinq centième fois de la journée.

— Quelqu'un m'explique ? demande Oikawa.

— Il a renversé un pot d'encre sur son travail, reprend Yahaba.

Il le prend tellement à cœur qu'on pourrait presque penser que c'est lui, le pauvre homme qui doit à présent tout refaire en quelques heures. Oikawa hésite à se moquer, mais l'air déprimé d'Iwaizumi le préoccupe quand même un peu. S'il peut éviter la crise de nerfs, tout le monde s'en portera mieux.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? reprend gentiment Oikawa (qui reste à une distance respectable d'Iwaizumi, ne sait-on jamais).

— Non. Tu me déconcentres.

À ces mots, Hanamaki et Matsukawa commencent à s'étouffer de rire, et Oikawa doit leur jeter des chutes des papiers qui traînent sur la table pour les faire taire.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas de thé ?

— Oikawa, si tu tentes de ramener le moindre liquide à moins de deux mètres de moi je te _jure_ que tu vas avoir de sacrées emmerdes.

— Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas que tu l'aides, intervient Matsukawa, il a peur de baver sur son dessin si tu l'approches trop près…

— Mais attend, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ba— commence Hanamaki, avant de reluquer Oikawa de haut en bas sans la moindre gêne. Ah, ouais, effectivement. C'est un nouveau pantalon, ça, Oikawa ? Joli. C'est quand même vachement moulant.

— Merci, merci, roucoule Oikawa, essayant d'ignorer les remarques qui pourraient concerner Iwaizumi, il faut bien mettre un peu en avant ce corps de rêve.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas sans toi, fait Matsukawa en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique.

Pendant ce temps, Watari place une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire, alors que Kindaichi semble vouloir être partout sauf ici. Voyant bien que rester à proximité d'Iwaizumi semble perturber tout le monde, Oikawa prend la sage décision de retourner vers le noyau central. La première table est occupée par Hanamaki et Matsukawa (qu'il ignore royalement), ainsi que Kindaichi et Watari. Il compte au moins sept gouttes de sueur sur le visage de Kindaichi, qui cache à moitié son dessin en le voyant approcher. Quant à Watari, impossible de savoir s'il est serein ou pas, et lorsqu'il tente de jeter un coup d'œil à son dessin pour voir s'il est bien avancé, Oikawa est si perplexe qu'il est incapable de dire s'il s'agit d'un travail proche d'être terminé ou pas. Il préfère ne pas poser de questions et enchaîne avec la table voisine, que se partagent Kyoutani et Yahaba (que les autres ont apparemment préféré laisser tous seuls, et il ne peut honnêtement pas les blâmer).

Élève consciencieux, Yahaba semble être sur sa dernière ligne droite. Il ajoute quelques ombrées et détails colorés à son œuvre, mais semble plus préoccupé par celle de Kyoutani, qui… Eh bien… Ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, car il s'est apparemment contenté de zébrer sa feuille de grands coups de pinceau, laissant des tâches d'encre difformes un peu partout.

Yahaba le regarde continuer en secouant la tête, comme pour dire _ah, quel gâchis, utiliser un papier avec un si bon grammage pour une version discount de Jackson Pollock_.

— Bon, Oikawa, tu viens ? fait Hanamaki. Je te promets que tu seras pas déçu. Mon œuvre est pleine de métaphores.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

— Certaines pourraient d'ailleurs t'intéresser, continue-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

— J'espère que tu as sorti le grand jeu, alors.

— Tu me connais, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

Il balaye l'air de sa main et Oikawa remarque alors qu'elle est bandée au niveau de la paume. Ayant probablement surpris son regard, Matsukawa secoue aussi la sienne dans les airs, également bandée.

— Vous avez fait un pacte de sang sans moi ? demande Oikawa avec une moue boudeuse.

— _Mieux_.

Mieux qu'un pacte de sang ? Vraiment, il ne voit pas. Preuve ultime d'une amitié immortelle. Iwaizumi n'a jamais voulu en faire avec eux, une honte.

— Crache le morceau, Makki.

— Ils se sont disputé un réglet, intervient Watari, et ça s'est mal fini. Matsukawa a eu le dessus et a tiré le réglet si rapidement des mains de Hanamaki que ça l'a coupé.

Oikawa s'apprête à demander une vidéo de l'accident, mais se ravise bien vite : il n'y a qu'eux trois pour faire ça, et lui n'était pas là tandis que les deux autres étaient au cœur de l'accident. Il va falloir qu'il éduque un peu mieux leurs petits camarades.

— Et toi, Mattsun ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es bandé la main ? finit-il par questionner.

— Par solidarité.

Hanamaki le regarde avec un sourire éblouissant et ils se font un _high five_ sous le regard perdu de Kindaichi.

— Mais attends, tu connais pas encore le meilleur, reprend Hanamaki.

— Quoi donc ?

Son ami lui fait signe d'approcher, et Oikawa daigne enfin poser les yeux sur son travail. Il doit avouer que c'est plutôt convainquant, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été bon en expression plastique. La vérité est probablement qu'Hanamaki a tenté de mélanger le plus de techniques possible en faisant un peu n'importe quoi et en trouvant des justifications aux différents partis pris _après_ avoir composé le dessin, mais le tout s'accorde étrangement bien.

Il pointe du doigt une zone chaotique où Oikawa observe une forme rectangulaire légèrement penchée sur un fond rouge.

— C'est mon sang, fait Hanamaki, l'air très fier de lui.

— Très métaphorique, soutient Matsukawa.

Oikawa se mord la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Attendez, c'est quoi le rapport avec le sujet, du coup ?

— C'était quoi déjà, le sujet ? demande Hanamaki, ce qui provoque dans la pièce entière un silence accablé.

— « Ce qui lie les espaces »…

— Ah oui ! Ben dans ce cas, ça a tout à voir ! Le sang représente la vie qui gambade tranquillement à travers les différents lieux exposés ici.

Les fameux « différents lieux » dont il parle doivent certainement être représentés par les taches de couleurs qui servent de première couche au dessin. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Hanamaki écrira sur sa synthèse même si en réalité il a juste voulu tester ses nouveaux tubes de peinture.

— Et le rectangle de traviole, qu'est-ce que c'est ? continue Oikawa, déterminé à voir jusqu'où sa capacité d'improvisation peut aller.

— Facile. Ça représente mon chevalet à moitié pété. La barre tient à peine, regarde-moi cette connerie.

— Ouais, enfin au moins tu as réussi à en récupérer un, grogne Watari.

Ça ne semble pas être son cas à lui, vu qu'il travaille bien sur la table, et pas à côté. Tout le monde s'accorde à lui lancer un regard compatissant.

— Que j'ai mérité, reprend Hanamaki. Ce cercle-là représente la violence et la lutte que j'ai dû mener pour obtenir ce fichu chevalet (il tapote la feuille avec le bout de son crayon à papier). Fallait être plus rapide, mon coco.

— Je préfère ne pas risquer ma vie, merci.

— Oh, il ne faut pas avoir peur, sourit Oikawa. Ces deux-là sont aussi inoffensifs que des bébés chèvres, et mon cher Iwa ne semble s'en prendre qu'à moi. Je crois bien que le plus dangereux dans cette classe, c'est Yahaba, mais il n'oserait pas.

Yahaba a une fois plaqué Kyoutani contre un mur parce que ce dernier avait utilisé son tube de peinture comme déstressant, ce qui s'est révélé être une affreuse idée. Bref, le pull neuf de Yahaba s'est bientôt retrouvé taché d'un jaune canari pétant, et il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

— Tu peux être tranquille, intervient ce dernier. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

— Oui, on voit très bien quel genre tu as, marmonne Oikawa avec un regard pétillant en direction de Kyoutani, qui ne semble se rendre compte de rien.

Yahaba rougit brusquement, mais se contente de reprendre son travail — ce qui n'est pas surprenant, après tout il ne cherche jamais le conflit quand il s'agit d'autres personnes, particulièrement Oikawa.

— Y en a d'autres, des métaphores bizarres, dans ton dessin ? Ces deux points-là, par exemple, c'est quoi ?

— Ça, mon petit Watari, tu devrais pouvoir le trouver tout seul…

— C'est Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui se pécho dans un coin, ricane Matsukawa.

Sentant le bout de ses oreilles chauffer, Oikawa fait cependant tout son possible pour garder la tête haute, laissant échapper un petit rire joyeux, style ça ne lui fait rien du tout et il aurait affaire à des enfants avec des idées très farfelues. De son côté, Iwaizumi ne semble pas s'y prendre si bien : il commence à tousser à répétition et Oikawa se demande s'il n'est pas en train de s'étouffer.

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi, réussit-il à articuler lorsqu'il semble enfin reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps.

— Ils sont juste jaloux de notre incroyable amitié, Iwa, faut pas leur en vouloir.

_Amitié mon cul, oui_, pense-t-il amèrement. Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir ça. Surtout Iwaizumi.

— Ouais, c'est pas ce que Kindaichi ici présent nous a raconté, répond Matsukawa en haussant les épaules.

Oikawa hausse un sourcil en se retournant vers ce dernier, qui devient aussi pâle que le pic du mont Fuji. Il jette des regards à gauche puis à droite, comme à la recherche d'une sortie de secours, mais Oikawa se rapproche de lui tout en douceur — hors de question de le laisser fuir. Encore une fois, il ne fait que prendre à cœur son rôle de délégué : il ne faudrait pas que des rumeurs infondées traînent dans la classe.

— Je— c'est-juste-que-l'autre-jour-quand-je-suis-entré-dans-la-classe-vous-étiez-euuuuh… commence Kindaichi, dans la gêne la plus totale.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Oikawa accélère légèrement.

— Ah, tu fais référence à ça ! C'est rien du tout.

Il espère que le ton de sa voix ne traduit d'ailleurs pas la moindre déception.

— C'était un accident, maugréé Iwaizumi, qui tente à moitié de cacher son visage cramoisi.

— Ouais, j'ai trébuché sur lui.

— Ben voyons, intervient Hanamaki, c'est clair que c'est super plausible.

— Mais si, c'est évident : leurs lèvres se sont touchées par inadvertance, fait Matsukawa.

— Une belle coïncidence, quand même.

— Je trouve ça parfaitement crédible, perso. C'était quoi, ta dernière coïncidence, Oikawa ? Quand on voulait traîner ensemble en ville, mais que tu devais voir ta grand-mère, qui s'est miraculeusement retrouvée en compagnie de ta sœur quand tu as appris qu'Iwaizumi était de la partie ?

— C'est marrant, Iwaizumi aussi est impliqué, ajoute Hanamaki, qui a réellement l'air de vivre le meilleur moment de toute son existence.

Oikawa croise ses bras sur son torse et décide de faire genre que toutes ces remarques lui passent au-dessus de la tête. Après tout il est vrai qu'Iwaizumi ne le laisse pas indifférent et qu'il enchaîne les _mystérieuses coïncidences_ autour de lui, ces deux-là le savent très bien, il le sait, et _ils savent qu'il le sait_. S'indigner serait inutile, mieux vaut rentrer dans leur jeu et faire semblant de rire de toute cette situation.

Hanamaki s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais ils sont tous interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre brutalement pour s'écraser contre le mur, révélant un Kunimi très inexpressif. Très, très, _très_ inexpressif.

— Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, annonce-t-il d'une voix si robotique qu'Oikawa se demande s'il lui reste un semblant d'âme.

Personne d'autre ne semble vouloir ajouter le moindre mot. À vrai dire, même Oikawa n'ose pas lui demander comment il a bien pu faire pour ne pas se réveiller de la matinée, mais croyez-le, c'est la dernière chose à dire à une personne qui vient de louper une demi-journée de travail. Il s'assoit à côté de Kyoutani, qui se met à frémir, comme si une sorte d'instinct animal lui criait de se méfier.

— Tu vas te servir de ça ? lui demande Kunimi en désignant son chevalet.

Kyoutani, qui de toute façon n'a pas l'air de prévoir de faire autre chose que de balancer de l'encre de façon hasardeuse sur sa feuille, lui lègue l'objet sans faire d'histoire.

— Merci, dit Kunimi, et c'est le dernier mot qu'Oikawa l'entend prononcer de toute la journée.

De leur côté, Kindaichi et Watari semblent physiquement souffrir de la posture torturée de Kunimi, probablement parce que ce sont les deux élèves à être le plus proches de lui, mais n'osent pas l'approcher pour autant. Oikawa entend Kindaichi marmonner un « wow, c'est rude », regardant également Iwaizumi. De toute façon, c'était à prévoir. Un rendu sans larmes et sang n'est pas un vrai rendu.

— Peut-être que ce sera comme avec les masques africains, finit par déclarer Watari, le regard plein d'espoir.

En début d'année, après avoir passé quelques séances sur une étude documentaire des masques africains, leur professeur avait eu la géniale idée de les faire fabriquer les objets en question à l'aide de matériaux récupérés (emballages, cartons, etc), avant de les filmer et de leur demander de performer en suivant le thème « Sauvage ». Personne n'a jamais vu le montage final, et leur professeur avait déclaré, deux jours plus tard, que ce sujet ne serait jamais noté et que c'était une _erreur_.

— Moi j'espère que non, intervient Yahaba. Je ne sais pas ce que le prof a fait de la vidéo, mais pensez aux carrières qu'il pourra détruire avec ça…

— Bof, c'est rien à côté des dossiers qu'on a sur vous, hein, fait Hanamaki.

— Attend un peu que je rajoute les miens, sourit Oikawa.

— Oh, ça m'intéresse. On en reparle plus tard.

Oikawa lui adresse un clin d'œil.

— Ce prof est quand même plutôt timbré, reprend Watari.

— Ouais, moi il me fait flipper, grogne Kindaichi.

Matsukawa hoche la tête avec un air grave.

— Une fois, il est passé regarder mon travail en cours et s'est juste marré avant de repartir sans un mot. C'était horrible.

— Oh, à moi aussi, il m'a fait ça ! fait Oikawa.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui avec un air exténué.

— Pas du tout, toi il riait parce qu'il a trouvé ton truc tellement bien qu'il en est devenu euphorique, marmonne Matsukawa.

— Allons, allons, tu exagères.

— Vraiment pas. C'est à se demander ce que tu fous encore là, vu la qualité de ton travail. Tu aurais pu choisir une meilleure école…

— Mais non, arrêtez…

— Et encore, intervient Iwaizumi, il était une vraie star sur les réseaux sociaux, avant. T'avais combien de followers sur insta, déjà ? Dommage que tu aies arrêté de poster.

Oikawa laisser échapper un rire gêné. Il préfère garder le chiffre pour lui, et le révéler dans un moment plus théâtral.

— Tu exagères, Iwa.

— Arrête de faire ton faux modeste, grogne son ami d'enfance. En vrai tu fais genre, mais je me souviens bien de comment c'était, quand tu étais à fond. Tu n'arrêtais pas de glousser en regardant ton portable et tu allais imprimer les commentaires les plus flatteurs pour les afficher sur ton mur !

— T'es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as que vingt followers, Iwa.

— Et alors ? les interrompt Hanamaki. Pourquoi tu postes plus, du coup ?

— Ah, c'est à cause de ce type bizarre, non ? fait Iwaizumi.

— _Ushijima_, le reprend Oikawa d'un ton soudainement très dur.

Rien que le fait de l'évoquer le remplit d'une irritation très particulière.

— Putain, ce type m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout. Il est dans une bonne école, ouais, mais faut pas déconner… Le mec n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de commenter _chacune de mes publications _avec des trucs du style « tu aurais mieux fait de venir à Shiratorizawa » ! Et d'inonder ma boîte mail, en plus de ça ! Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que si je ne lui réponds pas, c'est que je m'en tape, et pas que je n'ai pas vu les messages.

— En tout cas, il a l'air d'occuper une place importante dans ton cœur, siffle Hanamaki.

— Tu parles, ouais. J'ai envie de l'étriper.

— Il est plutôt doué, aussi, ajoute Iwaizumi.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Les photos qu'il poste sont tellement floues que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être de la vraie daube. Il est loin de mériter son succès.

— Eh bien, en tout cas il te met dans tous tes états, rit Iwaizumi.

— _Excuse-moi_, Iwa, tu n'as pas un travail à terminer, là ?

Toute trace de rire quitte subitement le visage de son ami et il se remet à la tâche sans un mot. Oikawa est très impressionné : d'habitude il ne l'écoute pas de cette façon. C'est très satisfaisant, il faut bien l'avouer.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule sans accident majeur. Hanamaki continue à prendre Oikawa à témoin sur ses métaphores bizarres tout en notant un tas d'informations sur sa synthèse — le plus farfelu c'est, le mieux c'est ! — sous le regard encourageant de Matsukawa. Le reste semble se concentrer sur leurs travaux respectifs. Oikawa sert le reste de son thé aux volontaires (après l'incident Iwaizumi, il n'y en a pas tant que ça), et finit par aller donner divers conseils à ceux qui veulent un avis extérieur.

Une forte odeur de sueur et de désespoir commence à s'installer dans la pièce. Oikawa ouvre les fenêtres pour laisser un courant d'air passer et rafraîchir les cerveaux en pleine action de ses camarades, se félicitant pour tant de bonté envers les gens dans le besoin.

Une demi-heure avant l'heure butoir, il entend Yahaba soupirer lourdement.

— C'est quoi, ça, Kyoutani ? Tu ne vas pas rendre ça, tout de même ? Tu veux nous filer la honte aux portes ouvertes, ou quoi ?

— On aura qu'à pas afficher le mien…

— T'es pas motivé du tout. Tu pourrais faire un effort.

— C'est quand même un sujet de merde, grogne Kyoutani.

Yahaba semble le prendre très personnellement.

— Ah ouais ? Et du coup, tu es venu pour quoi, au juste, à part gâcher le travail d'Iwaizumi ?

Ce dernier se retourne vers eux.

— Mais non, ça va aller, t'inquiètes… dit-il, au bord des larmes.

On peut néanmoins lire dans son regard une détermination farouche, et Oikawa ne se fait pas trop de soucis. Son dessin ressemble à quelque chose, au final, et il sera très présentable à la fin. Tout va bien se passer.

Yahaba décide d'abandonner quand Kyoutani menace de mettre son propre travail à la poubelle, ce qui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Au final, ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée du prof, qui débarque comme le dernier des touristes, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne à moitié ouverte, une cannette de Coca à la main.

— Alors, tout le monde a bien avancé ?

Personne ne répond.

— Plus que trente minutes. Après c'est un point en moins par heure de retard. Et non, Hanamaki, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer de points bonus en me faisant des compliments dans votre synthèse.

Hanamaki soupire d'un air déçu et raye quelques phrases sur sa fiche.

— J'espère que vous êtes bientôt prêts. Pas de crise comme la dernière fois, hein ? fait-il en fixant Kyoutani, qui secoue la tête avec un air très renfrogné.

Une fois son petit discours prononcé, il se dirige vers le fond de la salle de classe et se laisse quasiment tomber sur son bureau, avant de sortir une fiche de mots croisés et de se concentrer dessus.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Iwaizumi se redresse tout d'un coup.

— J'ai terminé, fait-il savoir avec euphorie.

Kunimi lui jette un regard noir, mais ne prononce pas le moindre mot.

— On peut voir ? demande Oikawa, commençant déjà à s'approcher.

Mais à peine fait-il un pas qu'il se prend un pinceau dans la gueule.

— Dégage de là, Shittykawa ! Et ça vaut pas que pour toi ! Le premier qui approche ce périmètre est _mort_, vous m'entendez ?

Il écarte ses bras et se place entre son dessin et le reste de la classe. Un homme doté d'une mission pour laquelle il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie.

— T'inquiète, c'est que quinze minutes, fait Hanamaki. Après ça vous pourrez retourner vous bécoter tranquillement sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

— Qui va bécoter qui ? demande le professeur, qui semble subitement reprendre vie.

— _Personne_, grogne Oikawa. S'il vous plaît, restez en dehors de ça.

— Allez, Oikawa, je te rajouterai un point.

— C'est dégueulasse, se plaint Hanamaki. Enfin, on sait tous que vous dites ça parce qu'il aura la note maximale de toute façon, mais ça reste dégueulasse.

— Pas plus que ton écriture, répond le prof, sans montrer la moindre honte. Bon, je vais me faire un café. Quand je reviens, vous avez intérêt à avoir terminé.

Il quitte la salle et c'est le moment que choisit un magnifique pigeon pour passer par la fenêtre entrouverte, se prenant la moitié des murs de la pièce avant de tomber sur le dessin d'Iwaizumi, étalant partout la peinture qui n'avait pas encore terminé de sécher. Un silence de mort accompagne la scène, et Oikawa peut voir toute trace d'espoir quitter son regard en moins de trois secondes. _Ça y est_, pense-t-il dramatiquement,_ il a atteint un point de non-retour. Après ça, il ne sera plus jamais le même_.

Oikawa se retourne lentement vers les autres, prêt à leur donner les instructions nécessaires pour empêcher Iwaizumi de se tuer sur-le-champ, et remarque que Yahaba est en train de fusiller Kyoutani du regard comme si c'était lui qui avait amené le pigeon ici. Une veine commence à ressortir sur la tempe de ce dernier, mais ça n'est rien à côté de l'expression désespérée qu'on peut lire sur le visage d'Iwaizumi lorsque son regard revient à lui.

Quelques longues minutes passent sans que personne n'ose dire un mot.

— Eh bien, vous jouez au roi du silence ? s'exclame leur professeur en revenant, une carafe de café dans les mains. Vos travaux sur mon bureau, plus vite que ça.

Iwaizumi est toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, et même les deux comiques de service ont perdu leurs sourires.

Yahaba donne un coup de coude à Kyoutani, l'air de dire _vas-y, va réparer tes erreurs_, et Oikawa voit une expression complètement indéchiffrable passer sur son visage alors que ce dernier se lève, attrape sa feuille, et se rend au bureau du professeur.

— Oh, ça me surprend de te voir réagir le premier ! rit-il. Où est ta synthèse ?

Kyoutani ouvre la bouche, mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'il comptait dire, car il la referme soudainement et donne un coup de boule au professeur, si violemment qu'il en tombe parce terre, évanoui.

Oikawa en fait tomber sa tasse de thé, alors que Hanamaki et Matsukawa commencent à s'étouffer de rire juste derrière lui.

— Mais—, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu— commence Yahaba, qui semble si surpris qu'il en oublie d'être indigné.

— J'ai paniqué, grogne Kyoutani, qui aborde toujours cette même expression renfrognée.

Personne ne bouge pendant au moins trente secondes supplémentaires, et Oikawa finit par frapper dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention.

— Bon, vous savez ce que ça signifie : plus de temps pour boucler vos travaux. Iwaizumi ?

— J'y suis, dit-il, de nouveau armé d'une feuille vierge et de ses pinceaux, sa détermination à vivre retrouvée.

— Parfait. Je vais fermer cette fichue fenêtre et vous trouver une bonne excuse pour ce regrettable accident. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Il observe du coin de l'œil Kyoutani revenir à sa place, à moitié inconscient de la situation, et Yahaba hausser les épaules avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue qui semble le perturber davantage, et se met au boulot. Il récupère le corps du professeur et le place derrière son bureau, affalé sur sa chaise. Puis il nettoie le sol et va piquer une autre cafetière dans la sale voisine. Il pensera s'être endormi et avoir fait un drôle de rêve, affaire bouclée.

— Quelqu'un veut encore du thé ? chantonne Oikawa, une fois la scène du crime nettoyée.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas sans lui.

— — —

— — —

_**fin.**_

* * *

Its time for les anecdotes hihihi

1\. Le coup du réglet... Est arrivé à un pote qui a également réinvesti ses pertes de sang dans son œuvre c'était beau

2\. Les histoires de la vidéo avec les masques africains et de l'acrylique sur le pull neuf (mais c'était encore pire parce que ça venait pas d'un autre élève mais du prof LMAO) nous viennent d'Amélie, true warrior, elle a fait face aux pires situations en sachant garder son sang-froid et on la respecte pour ça

3\. Une fois un prof est vraiment venu derrière moi pour se marrer en voyant ce que je dessinais avant de se barrer et croyez-moi ça fait pas plaisir du tout

4\. Une pote a vraiment assommé un prof et— non je déconne ça c'est pas vrai mais bon on sait jamais après tout, pourquoi pas haha

THATS IT je sais pas ce que je vais faire encore, peut-être un ou deux OS (probablement en retard haha pLOT TWIST) donc à bientôt j'espère :D !

Des bisous !


End file.
